


Give Me Love

by jordanbelfort



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Elounor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Multiple ships, Smut, but they break up, larry love - Freeform, so its all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordanbelfort/pseuds/jordanbelfort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have been inseparable since the x-factor, but ever since Louis got with Eleanor Harry has seemed a bit off about the whole thing. That is because Harry has liked Louis,as more than a friend, for a little over 2 years now and just can't stand to see him happy with someone else. Louis has noticed that something was off with his best mate but just can't seem to figure out what.  Meanwhile Louis and Eleanor's relationship is a bit iffy due to the fact that they don't see much of each other and Eleanor always being secretive.Not to mention the fact that Louis has been thinking things about Harry that no normal person feels for his best mate. Will Harry ever tell Louis how he feels? Is Louis ready to end his and Eleanor's relationship because of some "harmless" feelings he has developed for his best mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys, this is my first fanfic so I hope you love it. It is also on wattpad, and my username on there is K_love93, incase you wanted to check me out there!

Harry was fed up. He was sick of hearing about Louis go on and on about Eleanor for hours after getting off the phone with her. Harry just wanted to yell "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK". But he didn't, because apparently that isn't what best mates did. It wasn't that Harry hated Eleanor, because in all honesty she was quite nice. It was the fact that she was currently dating his best mate who he coincidentally has liked, as more than a friend, for a little over two years.

Now as Louis was talking his ear off, in the living room of the flat they currently owned together, Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to scream and pull his curls out or cry. He hated that Louis got that this look in his eye when talking about Eleanor, like she was the greatest thing ever made on the planet.  
"Haz, are you even listening" Louis asked rousing Harry from his thoughts.  
"What?" Harry replied, having only heard his name.  
"I was telling you about what I was planning on buying El for her birthday. You see I saw just the best-"

"Louis I am sure whatever you buy her she will love." Harry interrupted before he could be dragged anymore into a conversation than he didn't want to be in the first place.  
"Hazza is everything okay, you don't seem like yourself" Louis asked while his eyebrows scrunched up, rather cutely in Harry's opinion, in concern.  
"Yea just peachy" Harry replied yet he quickly hopped up from the couch and went to his room, closing the door rather loudly behind him.  
Louis was rather confused on what was wrong with his hazzabear. He had been acting this way, on and off, for a couple months; and if Louis didn't know any better he would think that it was only when Eleanor came up. 

/Could he be....jealous?/ No. Louis thought to himself. _That would just be wishful thinking Lou. Harry is straight as a stick....okay maybe not a stick but you know one of those bendy plastic rulers from grade school. Yea that is a clever analogy. Nice one Lou! It is just bendy enough to make you question yet it still goes back straight. Haha my own cleverness amuses me. ___

_Louis was still sitting there with that smirk on his face when Harry cam down stairs to get a snack. He stood in the doorway for a minute looking at his boobear in amusement, Yea that'd right, _his_ boobear. Louis has been his best friend for the past three years and will continue to be, hopefully forever.   
He looked back at Louis and saw him still sitting there smirking. _

_"What are you thinking about there boobear" Harry asked._  
"You- I mean just umm when I...umm will get uh new..socks?" Louis replied but raising his voice at the end making it sound more like a question than a statement.  
"Umm, well alright then good luck with that, I am just going to grab a snack and let you get back to pondering your new socks" Harry replied, still thinking about how he could have sworn that Louis said "You" in the beginning and then changed it.   
"Wait- Harry....Hazza, can we talk for a minute about something that has been bothering me" Louis asked in a timid voice. That voice almost broke Harry in half especially paired with the puppy eyes that Louis seemed to pull out and the most convenient times, for him at least. 

_"Of course Boo, what do you wanna talk about?" Harry asked while going to sick next to Louis on the love seat. Louis shifted closer to his curly haired friend, to the point where they were cuddling, with Louis shoulder in the crook of Harry's neck while sitting in his lap._  
"I feel like lately you have been getting annoyed with me Haz. Have I done something wrong?" Louis asked sounding almost like a child. Harry tensed slightly beneath him and his grip tightened around the older boy.  
"Oh Boobear, you haven't done anything wrong. I just....well....never mind" Harry replied yet loosing all his confidence near the end.  
"Wait what were you going to say? You know that you can tell me Hazza" Louis said while turning so he straddled Harry so he could grab his chin so he could see into his piercing green eyes. 

_"But I can't Louis...You would hate me" Harry said quietly with his eyes downcast towards the ground._  
"Hazzabear nothing, I mean nothing, could ever make me hate you." Louis said while once again adjusting the younger boys head so he looked straight into Louis's ocean blue eyes.  
"Well it's just that I don't like it when all you do is talk about Eleanor...I mean I understand that you two are together and all but I feel like we never have Hazza&Boobear time anymore. But instead most of our conversations are either about her or the band. I know this sounds really selfish but..I mean I just miss my best friend Lou" Harry said speaking faster than Louis had ever heard. 

_Harry attempted to look back at the ground and even try to move out from underneath Louis after he didn't say anything for a second, only to have Louis press against him harder and grab his chin once again.  
"Oh Harry, you should have told me earlier. I know that I can get a little carried away talking about El and I will try not to. Don't be afraid to talk to me about this stuff Harry. I miss hanging with my best friend too"_

_He then latched on even tighter to the younger lad and after turning on "Love Actually", Harry's favorite movie, they cuddled until both of them fell asleep._


	2. Case Closed

Louis woke up the next morning and unwrapped himself from Harry. He felt a bit guilty after realizing that he has been unintentionally neglecting his best friend for so long.

He looked down at Harry only to see him sleeping with his curls stuck to his face. He smiled and decided to leave the younger boy to his dreams. Just then Harry let out a soft "Loubear". Louis checked to see if he was still asleep and sure enough he was. 'Hmmm I wonder what he is dreaming of exactly' Just then Harry let out another "Louis" and he just turned over and smiled, clutching the pillow to his chest. 

Just then Louis got an uncomfortable tightening in his chest, because his thoughts started running wild. The possibilities of them being together, having a relationship. Every Time they ran through his head he ended feeling a mix of excitement and guilt rush over him. The excitement of him actually being with his Hazzabear, but the guilt coming from the fact that he was still with Eleanor. Lately though, El has just been acting distant and he was being paranoid of her somehow knowing how he feels for Harry. The only reason he hadn't done anything about these feeling is that he was sure that Harry didn't return them, that and the fact that there was a slight possibility of this just being a phase.

Louis decided that he had thought enough about this for the day and decided to go surprise his El with some breakfast from the Diner down the road and bringing it to her. He went in, ordered a couple of pastries and two teas and went on his way to Eleanor's flat. He greeted the doorman and then headed up to the fifth floor. When he knocked on the door though he didn't hear any reply and just assumed that it was still quite early so he should just let himself in, because Eleanor was still asleep. He opened the door as quietly as he could and shut it behind him as he walked to Eleanor's room. He couldn't wait to see her sleepy yet happy expression when he woke her up with her favorite kind of breakfast. He smiled as he thought about the many other times this has happened when she would be cuddled up to the giant teddy bear he had gotten her last year.

Yet when he opened the door he wasn't greeted by the sight of his girlfriend cuddled up to a bear, but instead a very much naked man. Louis stood there for a second before clearing his throat. And again, but it seemed as if the "happy couple", note the sarcasm, didn't seem to want to wake up. Louis quickly became fed up and decided that the sassmaster should come out for a bit.  
"Well Eleanor who would this just so happen to be?" Louis asked snarkily.  
Eleanor shot up into a sitting position once she recognized the voice, and pulled the sheet over her naked torso hastily.  
"LOUIS! It is just...um.well you see-"  
"Yes I can quite clearly see that you are naked in a bed with a man who is not your so called beloved boyfriend" Louis cut in.  
"Louis, please I can explain" Eleanor replied desperately.  
"Go on then, I would love to hear how exactly you can explain this, I am all ears. Should I take a seat? Is this some elaborate story about how this is one of your friends came over for dinner and then suddenly a snow storm hit and the only way to stay alive was to fuck each other? Because if not then I suggest that you save your breath." Louis snarks.  
By this time the man in her bed has woken up and looked at the scene unfolding in the room. He then hopped up and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on as he left the room and then scurried off out the door.  
"Wow a real winner you have there"  
"Louis-"  
"No Eleanor, I don't want to hear your bullshit. But may I ask, why? Why would you cheat on me? Was I just some horrible boyfriend? Did I just not know it? A year and a half Eleanor!" Louis yells the sassiness fading out of his tone, instead replaced by the hurt.  
"I....I..don't know why I did it. I am sorry Lou." Eleanor replies while looking down at the bed, twiddling with the covers.  
"No Eleanor, you're not sorry for cheating, you're sorry that you couldn't get away with it. How long?"  
"What?" Eleanor looked back up at Louis with confusion clear in her eyes.  
"How. Long. How long have you been cheating?" Louis asked, anger apparent in his voice.  
There was a pause for about thirty seconds before Eleanor could find the nerve to answer.  
"Two months." She tensed herself, waiting for another big blowout.  
Louis let that sink in, two months. He was thinking it was his fault recently that she was so distant. But no it wasn't, she was sleeping with another person.  
"Goodbye Eleanor, I will have one of the lads drop your stuff by considering the fact that looking at you disgusts me at the current moment." He said coldly.  
"But Louis, I love you!" Eleanor exclaimed rather desperately.  
"You don't say?" Louis sassily replied.  
With that he left the flat slamming the door on his way out, but not before grabbing the pastries. No way in hell did that bitch deserve his pastries.


	3. Broadripple is Burning

Harry woke up on the couch to the sound of a door slamming. He jolted up, discombobulated, and wondered if Louis had just gone out or come back in. He got his answer when he heard sniffles and stomps heading towards the stairs. Harry jumped up from the couch, feeling a bit light headed, and walked quickly over to the staircase. Louis was heading up them quickly and Harry could just tell that something was wrong.

"Lou, where did you come from? What's wrong?" Harry asked, concerned.  
"Just leave me alone Harry" Louis replied almost coldly. Harry just stood there confused on what he could have done to make Louis so mad at him. It wasn't the fact that he said 'Harry' instead of 'Hazza', because that wasn't too unusual, but it was the way he spit out his name. He wasn't used to such coldness from Louis, his best friend. He pondered what could have brought this on and where on earth he was this early in the morning. 

Harry went up the stairs and paused outside of Louis' door and heard things crashing on the other side of the door. This surprised Harry because, Louis wasn't exactly a violent person, meaning that he thought everything that could be solved by punching someone could just as easily be solved by having it out through sassing the shit out of someone.   
"Lou? What's wrong Lou" Harry asked while rapping at the door. The only reply that came was more crashing behind the door.  
"Louis I swear to God if you don't open this fucking door I will break it down!" yells Harry, starting to get pissed with Louis attitude.  
"Harry leave me the hell alone!" Louis shouts back.  
"3...." Harry starts counting.  
"Harry just leave"  
"2....."  
"Harry, are you fucking serious"  
"Yep, and-" Harry was interrupted by Louis throwing open his bedroom door. He could see that Louis had angry tears running down his face, and behind him his room was a mess.

Harry lifted his hand to brush a tear from Louis cheek, an Louis let him while slumping his shoulder a bit.  
"Loubear, what happened? Why are you crying" Louis looked into Harry's eyes and his eyes hardened a bit and a look of determination came across his face. Suddenly he pulled Harry in his doorway and pushed him into the wall next to the door, capturing the younger boys lips with his own. The curly haired lad let out a small moan at the harshness of being pushed against the wall and at the eagerness of Louis lips prying his own apart. Louis tangled his hands into Harry's hair while forcing his tongue in his mouth, but Harry wasn't exactly resisting either.  
"Oh you like it rough don't you love?" Louis asks while trailing his lips up Harry's face to ear, where he starts nibbling. A shiver runs through Harry and he moans again.  
"I don't think that qualifies as an answer love."   
"Yes Louis" Harry replies ending his sentence with another moan as Louis trails his lips down to Harry's neck and starts sucking all over, creating little love bites. He then find his sweet spot and Harry lets out a loud moan that he is sure the neighbors heard. He has been waiting for this ever since he saw the older lad on the x factor three years ago. Louis was who he compared all of his "significant others" too, and also was the reason he never stayed with any of them for long. Louis just always seemed so happy with Eleanor- wait Eleanor!  
" Louis you have to stop.". By this time Louis was sucking a giant love bite onto Harry's sweet spot while running his hands underneath his Ramones shirt.

"Why would that be Harry, you can't tell me you don't want this." He grinds his hips against Harry's and makes it apparent how much they want the other.  
"But what about Eleanor Louis?" Louis' sly demeanor then disappears and that look of determination is back.  
"I don't want that slut Harry, I want you and I want you now" He replied huskily, grinding their hips together, making Harry even more painfully aware of how hard he was.  
"Louis, I am not going to be the reason you cheat on El" Harry pants out, everything in his body fighting him just to shut up and let Louis do what he wants to him.  
"It's not cheating if her and I are no longer together." Louis replies trailing his lips on Harry's jaw.  
Suddenly everything clicks together; the throwing, the yelling, where he was so early. Eleanor and Louis must have gotten into a fight and now Louis was pissed and taking it out on Harry.

Harry pushed Louis away, pissed with himself for thinking that Louis would ever like him in that way seriously.  
"Louis I will not be your rebound or your quick fuck before you go back to her! I can't fucking believe you just did that!" Harry exclaims pissed that his supposed best friend didn't take into consideration how this would affect him. Louis face fell and reality seemed to crash into him.  
"Haz-"  
"Louis, just don't" and with that he slammed the door closed.

Louis stood there for a second and then he broke down sobbing sliding down to the ground. This was a million times worse than the way he felt when he found Eleanor. He just used his best friend who was clearly interested in him, and he was disgusted with himself. Down the hallway Harry was in a similar shape, holding himself together by wrapping his arms around his knees, pressed to his torso.


	4. You need me, I don't need you

Harry woke up the next morning, wondering why exactly he fell asleep in his clothes from the day before. Then everything hit him and he felt like crying all over again. He looked over at the clock to see it blinking 1:30AM. He groaned knowing that in a mere eight hours he would be seeing Louis again. 'How could he do that?' Harry thought to himself. 'How could he just try and use him as if he was some slag from a bar'. There was no doubt in his mind of what would have happened had he not stopped Louis. 

He then lied back down and tried to go back to sleep, unsuccessfully though considering all the shit running through his mind. After about thirty minutes of tossing and turning, checking twitter, and playing a vicious game of angry birds he gave up on the mere idea of sleeping, and decided to just go downstairs. He slumped down the stairs, grabbed a few crisps and then turned on the telly to watch whatever was on. Luckily it was some reruns of a hilarious show by the name of "Misfits". Then sleep found him during an enrapturing episode in which they try to hide the deaths of their patrol officer.

 

Meanwhile, across town Louis was sitting at a bar completely shit-faced, and almost forgetting the reason that he came to this bar in the first place. Then it hit him 'Harry'. He used his best friend. The look in his eyes after he pushed Lou away made him down another shot, which didn't even burn because he was already so numb. The puzzling thing was that Harry was just as eager to be pushed against that wall as Lou, if his moans were anything to go by. Harry never showed interest in males...ever, yet during the 'incident' he didn't question anything. The only reason he seemed to be mad was the fact that Louis was using him.

Lou had the same circle of thoughts running through his head and every time the circle would restart, another shot would be downed. It was his own little drinking game, and also the reason he was /very, very drunk/. He decided that he had enough thinking for one night and attempted to get off his barstool and out of the club.

After many failed attempts of sideways wobbling, and falling all over strangers who attempted to grope him, he finally was walking down a street that for some strange reason was really familiar to him. 'Who lived here ?' Lou thought to himself. 'Oh that's right, Eleanor, that little shower of cunts, the epiphany of the word slut'. He smirked to himself at his own drunken sassiness towards his ex. ' I should go drop by, see how she's doing with that little boy toy. She was a nice in bed though, maybe she'd be willing to have a rousing break-up fuck with him.' Louis was now in a haze, trying to remember the number of Eleanors flat. Once he found it he pounded on the door, and waited till a very tired, annoyed looking Eleanor opened the door. 

"Lou? What are you doing here" Her shock reflected in her eyes.

"El. Baby, Hon let's fuck" Lou slurred.

"You're drunk Louis,no. Get out of my apartment." She started to shut the door when he stuck his foot in.

"Whhhyyy nnooootttt El?" 

"Because you are shit faced, you got drunk for a reason that was obviously isn't me. Now go home, talk to Harry and let him take care of you." El said attempting to close the door again.

"Harry doesn't want to take care of me...he hates me" Louis mumbled, making Eleanor open the door back up.

"What do you mean by that Lou, Harry is your other half or something. Why wouldn't he want to help you?"

"Because I fucked up El. I fucked up big this time, he hates me" Lous went from sassmaster from Doncaster to sober, distraught Lou with those words.

"Come on in then, we can talk about it over tea. You are in no position to be wandering the streets at this time of night" El resigned herself with a sigh opening the door all the way up.

"Alrighty then. I guess this means no fucking for Lou tonight then" Lou replied walking passed her.

"You little shit"

So he told her everything, even the little details, which didn't even seem to make her the least bit uncomfortable. Though I guess that is what happens when your girlfriend cheats on you, you can tell her that you snogged your best friend against a wall because you were pissed at her. After he was done telling her she sat there for a minute thinking the whole situation over. Louis decided that he needed to move around a bit so he went and filled their cups and brought them back to the living room. When he sat back down he noticed that El had a look of happiness on her face and was buzzing with energy.

"What the hell are you smiley about?" Louis asked annoyed, thinking she was getting some sick joy out of his shitty life.

"Well I figured it out. You see Harry likes you, well I mean I always knew that just by the way he looks at you, but he is afraid to admit it. He hasn't done anything about it though because you have been with me for quite some time-"

"Biggest waste of time I've ever spent" Lou interjects, mumbling. 

"Oh shut up will you, I've said I was sorry now listen to the rest of my theory. So where was I- oh yes Harry likes you and has for quite some time, then you go off snogging him against walls and such making him think that you liked him back. I mean which you obviously do-"

"Wait what the hell do you mean that I like him? I'm not gay" Louis interrupts again. 

"Oh hush up. You are so far in denial about liking him it's idiotic. We wouldn't be having this fucked up conversation if it wasn't true. That doesn't mean you're gay, but more that Harry is an exception for you. What do you call him again- Hazzabear?-"

"Don't call him that, he's my hazzabear." And three year old Louis was back, one of the many fine stages of drunken Louis.

"SHUT IT, I'm still talking. So anyways, he thought you actually liked him back and then he must have realized something was up between us when you so nicely called me a slut, making him then think you were using him. Which I mean you kind of were, just adding that in there. So now he's hurt and thinking that you were only going to use him as you would a slag you picked up in the bar. He doesn't hate you Lou, he is just heart broken over the thought that his best friend would use him to help him get over a girl, but I mean who wouldn't be pissed. But he doesn't hate you Lou, I don't think he ever could."

Lou sat there thinking over what Eleanor had just told him. He has always had a soft spot for the curly haired lad, and he even admitted to himself that their snog was one of the hottest, most unplatonic thing he had ever felt. It wasn't a kiss between friends as much as lovers. The thought of Harry being his lover, the person that he woke up to, the one that he cuddled next to every night and having more and more of those snogs every day made him happier than being in any past relationships had. 

"I like Harry, El. I really do" Louis told her with a wide smile stretching across his face.

"Thank everything that is holy! Well you can go and tell him in the morning, but now you can crash on the couch and don't you dare puke in my flat anyplace except for in the toilets. Understand?" El said sternly while heading to her own room.

"Understood." Louis was extremely exhausted and only had enough energy to pull his shoes off and pull a blanket over his body.

\----

When Lou woke up the next morning he was first very confused on where he was, before remembering what happened the night before, along with his revelation about Harry. A small smile spread across his face as he realized that in only a matter of minutes, he could tell Harry how he felt and he could finally be 'his' hazzabear. He then left a note for El thanking her for the tea and talking to him when he needed advice. He then grabbed his shoes before slipping out the door. He stopped by the pastry shop and then starting walking the fews blocks to Harry's and his flat. He couldn't wait to tell the younger boy about his revelation and about how much he cherished him. He hadn't felt this way about someone since...well he actually never has felt this way about anyone. Well now that was all going to change.

 

 

Little did he know that Harry was sitting at home with tears coating his face scrolling through tumblr and twitter, which was currently filled with pictures of Lou going to El's late last night and coming back out just a few minutes ago. He had sex hair, and his clothes were all crinkled. Not much was left to the imagination. But Harry just kept scrolling, his heart breaking a bit more with each new picture.


	5. Back for You

Louis unlocked the door to Harry and his flat all jittery, acting like a schoolgirl with their   
first crush. It was the fact that he never really felt this way about someone before. During his walk he thought about all of the times that he had mistaken the feeling he felt towards the curly haired lad as friendly, the comfortableness he felt around him. He walked up the stairs, only to hear sniffles coming from Harry's door. 'Is he still crying about the kiss?' Louis thought to himself, 'Oh shit I have to go and talk to him now before he thinks I don't even care about him at all'  
"Hazza?" Lou asks as he opens Harry door. The sight that meets him breaks his heart; Harry is sitting on his bed, cocooned in his blanket with his tear streaked face illuminated by his computer.  
"Oh Hazzabear what's wrong?" Louis exclaims rushing over to the boy.  
"Leave me the fuck alone Louis! Just go back to El's and bang her some more, now that you two are obviously back together! It's all over the fucking internet! You would have liked it if I hadn't stopped you and you could have had a little fuck, and made me feel like I was something special. Then you would have gone and fucked her and just make me feel like a bloody idiot for thinking that you ACTUALLY FUCKING CARED! GET THE FUCK OUT!" Harry yells at Louis, straight out yelling at the end, his face still streaming with tears  
"Hazza.." Lou almost whispers. "It's not what you-"  
" I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING HEAR IT AND DON'T CALL ME THAT LOUIS" Harry cuts him off. "I'm going out, don't wait up, maybe I'll shag someone at the clubs, you know for just a quick fuck. Cause you know most people don't try to with their best friends! Obviously that doesn't matter to you though does it?!"  
With that he shoved Lou out the door and went to go get ready to out, and forget Louis and the pain he had caused him, only if for a night.

***  
Harry had lost count of the drinks he had consumed after number ten, and yet Louis hadn't left his mind yet. He had been grinded on by countless strangers and he had sweat covering his body but he was beyond the point of caring. He currently was dancing with some guy who, if the bulge in his pants was anything to go by, was all up for the job of being a nice shag, to help Harry get over Louis. Harry had known for quite a long time now that he was bisexual, and not only because of Louis. It was more the fact that he could appreciate a pair of boobs as well as a dick. He had already come out to his mum and Gemma and Rob, but the boys were another thing. He is pretty much positive that they had their suspicions but nothing too serious. He woudl eventually end up telling them, just not right now. 

Anywho back to hot nameless guy who was currently cupping Harry's hardness through his dark skinnies, while rubbing his own into the place where Harry's spine met his bum. He was moaning into Harry's ear and kissing down his neck, but then moving up to his ear to nibble it and suck- just like Louis did...  
'HARRY, stop thinking about Louis, he doesn't even care about you. He was just trying to use you' Harry thought to himself.  
"Hey do you want to get out of here? Maybe come back to my flat?" Hot Guy could not have said anything else more perfect at that moment.  
"Yea let's go"

With that they weaved in and out of the mass on the dance floor until they reached the door. After a mix giggling,heated make out sessions against buildings, and almost falling multiple times due to their extreme intoxication they finally reached Hot Guys flat which was about a block away. As soon as they reached it he crowded Harry up by the door, forcing his lips open with his own while rutting his lips against the others. His hands traveled up Harry's back and neck until they reached his curls, which he then pulled for more access to the boys neck. Harry starting feeling really queasy by this point, something not feeling right about this. Hell he would have been more turned by the mere thought of Louis without a shirt on. 

Hot Guy must have noticed something was up by the lack of eagerness coming from Harry.  
"Oh shit don't tell me you are one of those dudes who is just looking for an experiment only to be disgusted by this." He exasperates once he pulls away from Harry.  
"No, it's not that, I am just doing this for the wrong reasons. I thought this would help but frankly I just feel sick right now. No offense to you, because if I wasn't in love with my best friend I would climb you like a tree, cause you are really, really fit." Harry sighs out, not even caring that this dude might know who he is and he just told him that he likes males more than he lets on to the world.  
"Oh mate, that's horrible. I know how you feel, I love one of my best mates at Uni but he is straighter than a straw" Hot Guy looks at Harry sympathetically.  
"Well maybe he is a bendy straw" Harry says cheekily.   
"Yea maybe so, and maybe your mate is too"  
"Hey off on a sidenote, do you know who I am?" Harry is a little afraid to hear the answer.  
"I mean yea, you are Harry Styles, from One Direction, I don't live underneath a rock or anything. Don't worry though, I'm not really the type of person who goes out and destroys people's lives just so they can get money from tabloids." He smiles kindly at Harry.  
"Thank you. I really appreciate that, and by the way what's your name?" Harry asks.  
"Jeremy Hale, so I'm guessing this is goodbye?"   
"No it doesn't have to be, let's exchange numbers just for the hell of it" He says with a smirk.

After they exchange numbers and say their goodbyes Harry leaves Jeremy's flat and starts walking over to Louis's and his. On the way there his head is a bit cleared up and while he doesn't quite know what he is going to say to Lou yet, he know that they have to talk about it sooner or later. What he wasn't expecting was to be mobbed by paparazzi at 10:00 at night.  
He had to start running back to the flat and when he finally made it back in her slammed the door behind him and then leaned against it to catch his breath. 

The next thing he knew was that there were arms being flung around his neck and a sobbing Louis clutching to him.  
"I am so so so so so so so sorry Haz, Please forgive me, I can't stand the fact that you hate me. I know I am being selfish by asking for this but please Hazza. Me and Eleanor aren't back together and we probably never will be. I just stayed the night because I was drunk and I needed her advice. But I ruined it and I ruined our friendship because I am just a really terrible friend." Louis started rambling near the end and and his sobs cut him off.  
"Sssshhhh Loubear, come on boo it's alright. We all make mistakes sometimes and I could never hate you. I love you Louis, more than I probably should." He whispered that last part to himself almost while running his hands through Louis' hair.  
Louis pulled back a second to look at Harry.  
"What was that last part Hazza?" he looked at him with a mixture of hope and confusion.  
"Oh um...I mean, its just-"  
"Harry, I want you to listen to me and please don't hate me for this but; Hazza I love you" and with that Louis put his lips on Harrys again.


	6. Unbroken

Harry immediately melted into the feeling of Louis lips against his own. He could taste the salt on Louis lips, from the tears that the older boy had shed earlier. He was positive that Louis could taste the alcohol that lingered in Harry's mouth but just didn't give a shit at the current moment. Louis asked for permission with his tongue prodding at Harry's lips, which he immediately granted access to. There wasn't so much a battle of tongues as there was just a stroking, languid action taking place between the two. The kiss ended naturally with short pecks before the two broke apart. Their foreheads rested together, both boys breaking heavily coming down from the high they felt from the kiss.  
"Oh Lou, just to let you know; I love you too. I have for a while but there were just so many things that made it so that this could never be possible. But none of that really matters right now I guess" Harry smirked at the end.  
"Hazza you have no idea how happy that makes me. I think I have always loved you but I was just afraid to admit it to myself, I was afraid it would ruin our friendship. Or you would end up hating me, and I would have rather hid my emotions, and kept you as a friend than lost you altogether." Louis almost felt tears prickle his face as he thought of having a life without his hazzabear.   
"Hey, hey. We don't have to think about that now, alright?"

The older boy nodded his head and looked back at Harry, becoming aware of their close proximity, before realizing that now he could take advantage of it. They shared another slow kiss before pulling away once more.  
"How bout we head up to bed, Boobear?" Harry asks, his exhaustion clouding his mind. All he wanted to do was cuddle Louis in his bed, and fall asleep next to the boy he loved.  
"Only if you'll carry me" The older boy replied cheekily.  
"Your wish is my command" With that he threw Louis over his shoulder, so that he was eye level with the base of Harry's spine.  
"This isn't exactly what I meant Harry"  
"Well you never specified so I just went with my gut" Who was the cheeky one now?  
"And your gut told you that I wanted your arse in my face" Lou then swatted the younger boys bum.  
"Oi, keep you hands to yourself. You naughty boy, and yes you should be privileged to be so close to my arse"

Louis then huffed and just decided to go along with it and enjoy the view he had of Harry's bum, because it was quite nice. After they got to Harry's room he threw Louis roughly onto the bed before speeding away to the bathroom to get ready before the older lad could chase after him.

After brushing their teeth and changing and such they finally settled into bed, with Harry being the big spoon and Louis cradled into him.  
"Night Boobear, I love you" Harry said softly.  
"I love you too Haz, night" Louis smiled contently, having everything he never knew he wanted, but now not understanding how he went so long without it.

**************(A/N wow thats a shitload of stars)

The sun streamed through the windows of their flat and onto Louis who was laying on Harry's chest, his face in the crook of the curly haired lads head. It roused Louis from one of the best sleeps he had in a long time. He felt warm, and protected...and most of all loved. He hooked his leg across Harry's lower waist/ abdomen area just wanting to fall back asleep, but what he wasn't expecting was for the younger boy to be extremely hard. As his leg brushed across it Harry released a soft moan, which made his own lower half very excited. He did the movement again, only for another moan to be emitted; one that sounded alot like "Louis". Lou almost let out a moan of his own, when the boy started thrusting his hips upwards, whining when no friction was to be found.   
"Louis, more....Fuck Lou, just give it to me. God I love you" Harry moaned out while continuing his search for something to thrust against.

Lou decided that he couldn't keep doing this by himself, his lower half much too aroused to let Harry keep sleeping.  
"Hazza, wake up hazza." He said to him, the excitement apparent in his voice, by its underlying growl.  
"Lou....but we were just...what?" Harry looked around quite confused.  
"You were having a dream Haz. A very fucking detailed dream." Louis told him as he rolled so he was straddling Harry. He started rolling his hips into the younger boys, both of them letting out moans of satisfaction when their hardness pushed together.  
"Moaning my name and all, do you feel that Harry? That is what your fucking moans did to me. So what exactly was your dream about Haz? Was I fucking you into the bed, or on the floor. Or maybe we could barely get passed the front door so I just stripped you and thrusted deep until all you could feel was me pounding inside of you right against the front door." Harry almost lost it then, Louis started nipping down his bare chest, while grinding harder against him.  
"Pants...off..now" Harry managed to gasp out.  
"Your wish is my command." Louis smirked, copying the boys response from the night before.

He quickly pulled off both of their pajama pants, along with their boxer till it was just skin on skin. Louis moaned, the new feeling making him harder, which he didn't really think was possible at the moment. He wrapped a hand around both of their erections and starting rubbing his hand up and down the shafts together. Their lips met in a messy kiss, which was more just a mesh of tongues yet it was just as amazing as everything else. Soon both boys became overloaded with the sensation and they released at the same time, Harry screaming Louis name while his nails scratch down the olders back, sure to leave marks. Louis came moaning Harrys name, his hand movements getting jerky and fast pulling them both over the edge.

They rolled over onto their backs, coming down from their highs. They both felt sticky, yet they couldn't really be bothered with that over the happiness that had overcome them both. They felt tired, yet content. After several minutes of just enjoying eachothers company, Harry broke the silence.  
"I love you Louis."  
"I love you to Haz, but I am starting to feel a bit sticky. How bout we go and clean up in the shower?"  
"Only if you'll carry me"  
With that Louis carried Harry to the shower and then washed up slowly, exchanging lingering kisses and whispering sweet nothings in each others ears.


	7. White Blank Page

A/N Hey you guys! So I have missed you sooo much:) and I am soooo sorry for not being on for the past like month:’( But anywho here I give you a chapter and just so you know I am done with classes tomorrow so that mean loads of updates:)

 

Harry woke up later that day with Louis laying on his chest, both of them just in their boxers. He smiled down at his lover and couldn’t believe that this was real. He was finally with Louis. The boy who had become his best friend and other half over the past three or so years. The shrill of one of their cells broke Harry’s concentration and he looked over at the nightstand and saw that it was his phone ringing. He tried to think of a way to get it without disturbing Louis but quickly resorted to just pushing the older lad off of him.

“Hello?”  
“Hey Harry” Niall’s voice came from the other end.  
“Hey there you little leprechaun, how is life?” Harry smiled not realizing how much he missed the Irish lad.

“Don’t call me that you arse. And it’s been alright, I haven’t seen you or Lou in a while though and just wanted to know how things have been” Harry felt a pair of arms ghost over his bare abdomen and a pair of lips press teasingly to the back of his neck, trailing up to his ear.  
“You know Haz, it is not very nice to be woken up because someone pushed you quite rudely off of the bed. I was pretty tired after this mornings activities, and if you’d like a repeat any time soon I suggest you never do that again” Louis says in his ear, with that rough edge to it indicating he just woke up. He then started nibbling on his ear making Harry shiver and forgetting he was on the phone with Niall.

“God, Lous not now” Harry moans out.

“What the hell Harry? Did you and Louis get together finally? When? Wait why haven’t you told us yet? Have you guys been cooped up in your flat for the past week just going at it like bunnies? Wait don’t answer that last one, I really don’t need to know”

“Niall calm down. One question at a time” Harry looked at Louis making sure it was okay to tell Niall, Louis nodded back and then went back to sucking and nibbling on any place he could reach on Harry’s neck and collarbones.

“Yes me and Louis are together and no we have not been going at it all week, God Niall where do you get this stuff from? Also we haven’t told you because it just became official last night-God Louis I swear to all that is holy if you do not move your hand right now I will throw you into your own bedroom” Harry turns to Louis who gives him a smirk and removes his hand which was lightly starting to palm Harry through his boxers.

“HARRY! My innocent ears!”

“Your ears are as innocent as your dick” laughed Harry.

“ Well Harry I have to talk to you about something if you could stop being horny with Lou for a sec”

“Sure Niall, what do you want to talk about?” Harry asked concern sneaking into his voice.

“Well I like someone, but I have never like anyone like them before, and everytime I try to deny it it always comes back and bites me in the arse. I don’t think I would ever have a chance with him and-”

“Wait Niall, did you just say ‘him’?” Harry interrupts.

“Oh shit, you weren’t supposed to know that! Please don’t hate me.”

“Niall why on earth would I hate you, did you forget that I have a horny doncaster boy that I currently call my boyfriend” at the mention of himself Louis perked his head up and gave Harry a cheeky grin.

“ Oh right, I guess I was just worried anyway. But what should I do, I am pretty sure that he isn’t gay but I wonder sometimes” Harry could hear his worry and could just imagine his eyebrows tensed up and squished towards each other.

“ Well who is this boy, and please don’t say Liam. We do not need the two biggest ships in this fandom to be sailing so close together.” 

“ Oh hell no, I am pretty sure that Liam and Zayn are fucking behind all of our backs anyway. It’s....Josh. I like Josh.” Niall admits.

“I KNEW IT” Louis screams into the phone that the curly haired boy was holding.

“How” Niall and Harry asked at the same time.  
“ About what thing; the fucking or the fact that Niall likes Josh. Well it’s quite simple Liam and Zayn disappear for a bit and then they come up with love bites that no girl would have created and one of them is always walking funny, which is weird to me because I could always see Zayn as being the top every time. You know with that bad boy attitude and how often he just eye fucks the other lad-”

“Okay whatever I don’t want to hear anymore, remember my innocent ears” Niall groans.

“Well Niall I think we should make a plan.”

“A plan?”

“Yes a plan, why don’t you come over around dinner time and we will all go out and start on this plan?”

“Alright, I’ll let you two go at it now” Niall snickers and then hangs up the phone.

Harry turned around and looked at Louis whose eyes were immediately darkened with lust. He suddenly felt his cock become a bit hard just because of that look.

“Hmm Hazza, hard already are we?” Louis lightly traced the outline of his hard on through his boxers teasingly.

“Dammit Louis, don’t be a fucking tease. Do something” Harry moans out feeling Lou sucking a love bite into his sweet spot.

“What do you want baby? Do you want a repeat of this morning, or do you want to try something else? I cannot help but imagine your face as I push into your tight little hole, making you cry out with each thrust. Making you feel me inside you for days, making you mine. Can you see that Hazza? Can you imagine me opening you up as no other has before?” Louis finally stripped Harry of his boxers and lightly stroked his hardness and Harry thought he could just come by Louis talking to him like that and the stroking.

“Fuck me Louis. I want to feel you inside me for day, I will take it so well and I am already yours. I want you to cum in me then eat me out until I can’t stand it anymore”

“Filthy words coming out of such a pretty boy, but I think we can arrange that.”

Louis got up, leaving Harry groaning and writhing on the bed, and went over to the side drawer grabbing the bottle of lube he kept in there. He then took off his own boxers and straddled Harry grinding their cocks together. Harry bucked up into him and Louis took that as his cue to get off. He slid down between the younger boys legs and spread them apart. He held up three fingers near Harry’s mouth who immediately took them into his mouth and started sucking on them eagerly. He moaned around them when Louis lowered himself down in order to suck the head of his hardness before taking him bit by bit in his mouth before he could feel the tip in his throat.   
These are the times that he is glad he doesn’t have a gag reflex as he starts sucking and moaning around the hardness. When he feels that Harry is about to cum he pulls off and takes his fingers gently out of the others mouth and brings them down so he can circle the younger boys opening. He pushes one finger in and looks up at Haz only to see that he seems to be in less pain than anyone else would be if this was their first time.

“You do this to yourself don’t you Haz? Do you imagine my fingers when you do? You jsut wish it was my cock instead don’t you?” Just then Louis added another finger and pushed them as far as he could until he reached the one spot he was looking for.

“Fuck yes Louis! I’m ready for you!” Harry cries out in ecstasy.

Louis pulled his fingers and slicked his cock up before pulling Harry’s legs over his shoulders, gripping his hips and lining himself up. He pushed in slowly and watched the pain starting to etch the others face. He waited a minute before Harry gave him a nod and then he bottomed out with one thrust. Harry cried out, scratching down Louis’ back, sure to leave marks. Louis started moving slowly and made sure to watch Harry’s face the entire thing, which looked so fucked out right now. 

“Faster Louis! I am not a damn girl, fuck me hard!”

Louis obliged and thrusted until he felt his buildup and almost embarrassingly quick, spilled into Harry. He looked down at Harry only to remember about eating him out.

“Turn over for me babe, on your elbows and knees”

He turned over eagerly and was shaking with how close he was right now. He then felt a tongue prod at his abused hole, making him cry out. The tongue prodded further until it was as far in as it could go. The thought crossed his mouth that Louis was cleaning out his own cum and Harry almost spilled at the thought.

Louis put on of his fingers along side his tongue and pressed on the bundle of nerves and with that Harry came, harder than he ever had almost seeing stars. When he came too he was laying next to Louis who looked just as ruined as he felt. He leaned over and messily kissed the other, tasting Louis cum on his own tongue. He pulled back and they smiled at each other. Harry felt exhaustion overcome his body so he rolled his cody so he was half on Louis and half on the bed.

“ Hey want to take a little nap and set an alarm so that we can get ready before Niall get here?” Harry asks his lover.

“ Sure, and Hazzabear?”  
“Yes?”  
“I love you”  
“I love you too boobear”

A/N SO I officially lovee writing smut, so if I suck at it please tell me to stop!:) Well I hope this makes up for the month without an update but I love your guys and will be updating SUPER SOON:D

-Kenzie:)


End file.
